1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package such as a central processing unit (CPU) with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to a land grid array connector having a stiffener for protecting the connector from deformation or warpage.
2. Description of Prior Art
An integrated circuit (IC) package having leads arranged in a land grid array (LGA) is known as an LGA package. LGA packages have relatively low height, which saves valuable space in electronic assemblies.
Connectors for removably mounting an LGA package on a PCB are known as LGA connectors. A conventional LGA connector for electrically connecting an LGA package with a PCB (not shown) comprises a housing, and a fastening device assembled with the housing. The housing has a plurality of passageways (not shown) defined therein. Each passageway has a conductive terminal (not shown) received therein. The fastening device comprises a metal load plate and a lever mounted on opposite sides of the housing respectively. For getting a well fastening performance, the fastening device is usually made of metal materials, which is prone to rust, hence decreasing the effect of the electrical connector. For overcoming this drawback, the fastening device can be made of stainless materials, the price of which is usually higher, hence producing a high cost for producing the electrical connector.
In view of the above, a new land grid array connector assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.